Enosiophobia
by chausettes et chauseurs
Summary: No matter how much you run, your past will always find you... The Sequel to Achrophobia. Set along the line of DoTM. [Finally back in business]
1. Confinement

For any newcomers to this story line, please not that this is the sequel to "Achrophobia," and even though it can be used as a stand-alone story I recommend going and reading "Achrophobia" first.

So, I must apologize for everything taking so long to come to fruition… but university life is not as much fun as some people would have you believe… There's studying, exams, labs which take altogether much too much time to do and complete, not to mention homework as high as the ceiling, and we can't forget my bitch of a roommate who completely hates my guts and the fact that I actually have individuality and morals. But I have met a couple of cool new people like my RA and a couple of cool nerdy kids…. Despite all of this, I get lonely. It's always so cold and rigid when my roommate's actually at the dorm and when she isn't I'm usually curled up in a ball reading or playing Pokemon Red on an emulator on my laptop. I also got Skyrim and logged over 270 hours within the period of a month, so that kind of stole my writing incentive…. Anyway, I apologize it was very rude of me to keep you all waiting.

This will also probably be much shorter than "Achrophobia," my guess is not more than 15-20 chapters. You may also be happy to know that I do have the final chapter written out already, so that's a good thing.

I hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>The waves lapped softly against her talons, caressing the tough, scarred metallic surface with its gentle warmth. Her optics gazed out across the horizon, watching the sun set out over the sea as birds sung the last of their songs before retiring to their roosts for the night. It was so peaceful, so lovely… so unlike their new base.<p>

Vertigo sighed; optics clouding over as she thought about how much had changed since The Fallen had been defeated. Much good had come from the battle, of course… but then the government of the United States had decided that the safest place for their Cybertronian allies had been in the middle of their large capitol district; A loud, bustling city swarming with human activity. And though the population now had an awareness of their large alien inhabitants, access to the outside was limited to missions only. It had been a month since the femme had last been able to fully stretch out her servos and fly, and now that she was finally out, she was enjoying the way the sunlight played off of her armored exterior.

It had all happened to quickly, it had been mere months after the great desert battle for the solar harvester when they had been given their notice for a relocation. It had only been a week after that that they had all been transferred from their secluded home in Diego Garcia to the crowded streets of Washington D.C. Vertigo didn't understand why in the slightest, but Optimus Prime had given to complaints so she complied…. If only for the sake of pleasing him.

And then to her surprise, another contingent of Autobots arrived: The Wreckers. Though they were powerful fighters, the femme didn't much care for them. They were loud, and rude, obnoxious… infuriating to the point of provoking the femme's aggression. They always seemed to get under her dermal plating to scratch at her wires. But allies were allies, and if they had proven themselves in battle countless times as they continuously professed, then Vertigo was happy to have them on her side and not her opponents'.

The femme flared out her wings rotating the joints as far as they could comfortably go, and then some. She knew she would be given hell for breaking off from the rest of the group of 'Transformers' –as they were now dubbed-, but in all honesty, she didn't really care. Her comrades understood her growing desperation and need to be free of the confines of the base. The femme was sure that each and every one of them were feeling the restrictiveness placed on them now that the new Director of National Security had been appointed. She was positive that Ratchet would crack soon, and even their stoic Prime's seemingly boundless patience was beginning to wear thin with the human's overbearing and condescending methods.

The dark triple-changer chuckled, Sideswipe had only just gotten off of his probation for threatening several of the higher placed humans. He was feeling the monotony just as strongly as she was. He was no flier, but he had the same need for freedom that she did. A freedom that they were no longer granted.

It was quite stifling, really.

It always seemed as if most of her actions were no longer her own; she was just a tool in the puppet master's hands. Just a dumb, blind machine to carry out the orders of a human government… she almost wished the Decepticons would show themselves just to relieve her of the Primus-awful rut that the humans had placed her into.

Flicking a rock with one of her talons, Vertigo turned, rolling her broad shoulders before she transformed into her favored alt-mode: an F-22 Raptor. The femme nearly let out a sigh of contentment as she felt the air whipping past her stream-lined form, the joy of leaving the world behind to roam the everlasting sky. It no longer mattered that she had to meet up with the rest of her team in less than an hour, or that petty squabbles of humans would never end, or that she hadn't flown for nearly a month. All that mattered were the clouds and the updrafts that she looped through.

When she finally touched down on a remote coastline of Somalia, she was met by a stern glare from her superior.

"You're late." Leadfoot deadpanned, crossing his bulky arms as he sternly regarded the taller femme. "You were supposed ter be back 'ere two hours ago!"

The triple changer didn't flinch, meeting the older mech's optics with a level stare. "And I take full responsibility for it, but if I have to keep on staying reclusive inside of an old building, I will begin to rust."

Behind her, Sideswipe snickered. "You know I'm always willing t-"

"No." She cut him off, collected guise wavering for a moment.

"I just said that I'd be willing to-"

"I don't even want to know, Sides." Exasperated, the femme stalked away, Sideswipe admiring the subtle sway in her hips. "C'mon there's no need to keep _our majesty _waiting any longer than she already has for our oh-so-interesting report."

Leadfoot just shook his helm, "Rich coming from the femme who kept us waiting for nigh a day!"

"Do we _have_ to go back?" The silver mech complained loudly, kicking up some dust. "Can't we just stay here and operate on our own?"

When Vertigo turned to face him, she was met with a frown and pleading optics. "I mean, it doesn't have to be here… it's kind of dusty and boring, but I hear France is lovely this time of year." He continued. Though his mannerisms implied that he was joking, she knew that, at spark, he was dead serious. She couldn't blame him. Being cooped up was beyond dreadful, but what choice did they have? To harm the humans or to cooperate, it was obviously made for them by their leader. The mech that they all unwaveringly trusted and respected. They could never betray him.

She sighed, they couldn't do nothing either though. It was an impossible situation that they had been placed in…. And they could do nothing but prod at the boundaries.

"It's been four years!" Even the old Wrecker began to acknowledge the young mech, turning his stocky body to face him. "Four years of hiding, and waiting, and doing nothing! If I have to spend another minute in there, I'm going to explode!" His arms flailed out dramatically, the small, useless door-wings on his back flapping out. "I know you all feel the same, so why isn't Prime doing anything?"

Her optics narrowed, as the femme shot back a venomous retort. "Optimus Prime is doing what he can. He is backed into just as much of a corner as we are."

"It's those damn humans," Leadfoot agreed, transforming into his heavily weaponed alt-mode. "I don't even understand why we're still here."

Grimacing, Vertigo shuttered her azure orbs, "What can we do?"

"I don't know," mumbled the silver Cybertronain, folding himself into a Corvette, "But we're not some bitch's play things."

"I know…. You should know by now that I do not like it any more than you do, Sideswipe."

He gave a dry laugh. The sound echoed around in his terrestrial form, hollow with an edge to it. "Really, a flyer upset that she can't take to the sky on a whim. How surprising." Leadfoot had already started out, now nearly a kilometer out from them. "I don't blame you for being late… even if that glitched up flesh bag will ream us out for it, the only reason I wasn't late is because I couldn't get far enough away."

She cast him a glance, the corners of her lip plates twitching up in a slight, knowing smile. "Oi! You lot! We don't have all day!" The Wrecker called out to them, interrupting their heated sentiments.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime covered his face in his large hands, trying to physically extract his frustration. Even when Galloway had been their liaison, he had never felt so utterly agitated with their human allies. How creatures so small could have such a large superiority complex was beyond his comprehension.<p>

He opened his optics to regard the miniscule figure standing before him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "-Is this how your troops have always behaved? Disregarding set deadlines to do God-knows-what?"

The ancient behemoth sighed, "Director Mearing, it is quite possible that they may have run into some difficulties along the way. My companions are just as disciplined as any of their human counterparts." His deep voice rumbled throughout the lumen of the building.

The female tapped her foot against the floor impatiently, "Then do you mind telling me why officers spotted her on Diego Garcia? _Several hundred _miles off course from where the rest of her unit was?"

When the blue and red flamed mech did not immediately respond, the woman continued. "If _you_ can't keep your army in line, then _my _army begins to descend into chaos. And I will not let that happen, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

She turned to leave, but a chillingly soft response held her in place, "Your opinion is duly noted, Director." drifted his wizened voice, "But, we have been at this for longer than your country has been in place, and we will more than likely be alive when your government falls… and though we are metallic in design, we have wills and desires just as powerful as those in your species; you would do well to remember this."

After a few moments to properly collect herself, the human shot him an intense glare, "Is that a threat?"

"No, I am merely pointing out a detail that may have slipped your mind over these past few years." He responded, optics half lidded as he gave her a contemplative stare.

Mearing's haughty expression as she retreated from him sent a jolt of familiar rage coursing through his systems. It seemed to be the norm whenever _she_ appeared…. Primus, it was like the High Council once more. Though back then, he'd had his brother by his side… and Elita….

A wistful look crossed his face before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Those days were long over.

Several known EM signatures washed over him, signaling the presence of the three targets of Mearing's current aggression. "It's all the lass' fault." A transmition reached his relays. The Autobot leader had no doubt in believing that. Though she was dedicated… Vertigo had a history of making waves where none should have been made.

"I apologize, Optimus… I just… cannot be cooped up in here like this." She sent him, though he could hear her footfalls coming closer. When she came into view a few moments later, she had clasped her clawed hands in front of her, glancing at him nervously.

He regarded her coolly, though he was more amused with her than he let on. He knew it was difficult for her flight to be so restricted… it was difficult for any flyer. She had trained with some of the galaxy's most notorious seekers; of course they would rarely if ever limit her access to the skies. "Virigo, although I questioned the wisdom of your choice, I can understand why it appealed to you. But Director Mearing was here not more than twenty minutes ago, and she is quite… upset that you took a detour from your mission's parameters."

The femme fidgeted, mumbling "I understand…."

He chuckled softly, recalling a similar experience with Galloway, "I cannot defend you from any more reckless actions you wish to perform in my absence."

She felt her faceplates heat up in embarrassment, the memory of what had occurred shortly after the Great Desert Battle, where her creator fell to rust. The moment of pure elation when she had finally been truly freed. And then afterwards when Galloway had reminded the world that she had finally snapped and nearly crushed him after Optimus Prime's untimely offlining. "Consider my actions dealt with."

The last Prime just nodded, amusement twinkling in his bright optics.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short, but I kind of just wanted to get this out to see if people actually wanted a sequel.<p>

Reviews make me giddy and more likely to write.

I love you all.


	2. Grounded

I just wanted to say how horribly sorry I am for not working on this fanfic. I would give you all the same excuse of life is difficult (and it has been), but I feel like that just isn't good enough. I have been a horrible person, but I am back now. I am back, and I will write. (I also plan on rewriting Achrophobia because it's pretty bad…) Though a bit of DotM's plot will be reworked because A) It was rife with scientific horribleness (bringing Cybertron into Earth's orbit, really?) B) Some of it is just… no. The novelization cleared it up a lot though so I will blend some of that with the movie.

The major plotline of the movie (Humans being stupid, Sentinel being a dick, and Chicago being destroyed) will remain unchanged.

* * *

><p>Vertigo's panels rippled restlessly. She was grounded. The flyer was grounded until further notice… stuck inside this cramped, restrictive base. It was maddening to be stuck in such a confined space, barely allowed to even transform lest she accidentally step on some human device left underfoot. Even Mars was beginning to sound almost comfortable. Sure, she'd had to deal with dodging bullets, but at least she could fly whenever she wanted.<p>

The few moments of freedom had seemed worth it at the time, but it was difficult to judge whether it really had been at all now that she was kept under stricter supervision within the NEST headquarters. "Loose Cannon" Mearing had called her, "and untrustworthy". Vertigo had to resist the urge to hiss.

Her wheels twitched, and she transformed into her bipedal form. For a few moments she paced around, fingers clenching and unclenching. She was beginning to understand why the Decepticons had never really sought human allies. They were pompous creatures. The femme was young by Cybertronian standards, only a little over 12 vorns; Perhaps the youngest of her species apart from the sparklings that had been in gestation on Mars. But she was nearly as old as much of the known history of humanity, she didn't like being corralled by the likes of them.

"Mmm, gotta love the feel of my tires on asphalt," Sideswipe's voice rung in her head from her comm link. The pleasure in his voice was palpable, and Vertigo was immediately filled with envy.

"I despise you," Replied the femme. She knew he was baiting her, but she was bored, and well, the mech had kind of grown on her over the past few years.

Things had changed between them…. Sure there were moments when she wanted nothing more than to rip out his vocal processor, but they were getting fewer and farther between. He still expressed his fondness for her appearance and grace, but wasn't as persistent with his pursuit of her affection. They had reached an understanding; a friendship. He helped keep her sane for the better part of four long years.

Sideswipe chuckled, "So cold, Vertigo. Sounds like you're harboring some tension." He paused for a moment, tone never losing its amusement. "You know I can always help you relieve it when I get back."

"Oh, you're going to break me out of this prison?"

"We'll tear down those walls, crack some heads, and hit the road just you and me; Partners in crime, going wherever the open road takes us." Said the mech.

She chuckled, "Lawless vigilantes hunting one decepticon at a time. I rather like the sound of that."

"Good, because we're actually going to do that if this keeps up. Screw NEST and the human bureaucracy. We're people too…. Giant metallic people who can't be cooped up in a building as small as the ones they build." He took a turn for the serious, voice dropping low. "We've been treading carefully with them for too long."

"Sideswipe," Vertigo's tone was warning, daring him to continue that sentence. "I understand you are upset… we are all pretty fragging upset, but that does not mean we can just go around disregarding the humans. It _is_ their planet."

"Even Optimus is on edge. Mr. Calm himself is upset, and we can all see it. The humans can't keep on treating us like mindless machines!"

She didn't say anything. It was true… even their unfathomably tranquil leader had begun to show his frustration. It was unnerving.

"I'll talk to you in a bit. We're approaching the nuclear base."

Vertigo sighed, retreating to the least packed corner to wait for anyone to come back to the base. _It will be a long few days, _she thought as she slipped into a light stasis.

It was with a feeling of agitation and regret that Sideswipe finally returned to the base. Their actions had not been condoned by NEST, they had essentially been working on their own. No humans had been taken with them, but no humans had stopped them either. Lennox had made sure to turn his head at the appropriate moment. They had effectively snuck out.

With the Decepticons in hiding, missions were becoming scarce. It was mostly just escorting members of NEST around, and keeping the humans in their charge safe. Jolt, Arcee, and Longarm had been assigned to one such task. They now guarded the United Nations and acted as liaisons. It seemed that both Arcee and Jolt had a knack for gaining the favour of the human community. FlareupSideswipe made sure to maintain regular contact with the blue mech, but he hadn't really seen him in about two years. He missed him….

It was difficult to be apart from any of the other Autobots, not that Sideswipe would ever admit that to anyone. They were all he had, and he… didn't want to lose any of them. He couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone else.

_No_… no. Sunny wasn't lost. He was out there somewhere, kicking Decepticon aft and being gorgeous and stubborn and perfectly himself. There was no way in the pit that his twin was anything but okay… maybe not by Sideswipe's side as he should have been, but definitely okay. Some days he swore he could feel the other mech's spark just brushing against his own. Barely there and fleeting like a ghost, but it had to be him. Sideswipe knew it was him.

He _had_ to be alive.

Sunstreaker would make it to Earth.

The sun was warm against the silver mech's plates. It felt nice though he knew that it would likely be a long while before he was able to feel it again. He twitched the panels of his altmode, savouring the last few moment he had of freedom before he would be cooped back up in that cage they called base.

Sideswipe rolled into the building, transforming and wheeling through the various vehicles the humans had placed in there. His cobalt optics caught sight of Vertigo's form curled in one of the less crowded corners, brow resting on her knees in recharge. His spark softened… she really was breathtaking: from the tips of her antennae down to the talons on her feet and all of the scars in between.

The femme had tumbled into his life when he had arrived on Earth, and he would have been lying if he had said that he hadn't been smitten with her. The mech had made sure that she knew it, that the whole base had known it. Maybe it was because he had felt so empty without Sunstreaker in his life, but he had been so insistent with her. At that point the femme had wanted nothing more to do with him. He remembered the absolute terror in her optics when he had attempted to steal a kiss, the way she had lashed out at him with her ion cannon. He remembered the way she had shied away from even the most innocent touches.

Sideswipe had had time to reflect over the past 4 years. He had been stupid not to realize that she was genuinely afraid of physical contact unless in a fight. He didn't _know _why, but he had a few guesses and none of them were pleasant. He had been wrong.

That had been about the time things had begun to change between them. Once The Fallen had been extinguished, she seemed to relax. Optimus Prime had confronted him about the unwanted advances, and Sideswipe backed off the majority of them -He couldn't bring himself to cut it off completely… there was a possibility that she would warm up to the idea. They were friends now; not just allies in this millennial old war. Though he wanted more, the young mech was fine. He could respect her choices even if he didn't understand them.

Maybe one day once this war had drawn to a close they could start a life. They were both young, and this war couldn't last forever. Vertigo had once confessed to him that she had never seen their home planet. He would show it to her. Cybertron wasn't going to rebuild itself, and their population size was abysmal at best. They could contribute towards the solution for both of those problems if and when she was ready.

For a moment Sideswipe watched the triple changer recharge, her wings tucked neatly along her back. They could get through this.


	3. Musing

_As I mentioned, I have diverged from pure bayformers 'canon' (I use the term loosely because they can't even get it straight half of the time). I'm sorry if this upsets you._

_Happy Chanukah everyone~_

_ And for those of you who can't remember how long a vorn is: _

_1 vorn = 83 years_

* * *

><p>"<em>Virigo…" His deep voice echoed all around her. <em>

_ Her claws gripped the smaller mech tightly around his neck, optics trying to focus while fear and guilt gripped her processors. Her spark was pulsing erratically; slowly one minute then racing at the next. It had all been too much…. too much death. "Why?" The word escaped her vocal processor before she could stop it._

_ "I gave you an order, my child." His massive, clawed hand found her shoulder, and she struggled not to purge her tanks. "Now end him."_

_She steeled herself, shoving down her desire to flee as she stared into the optics of the mech in front of her. So much fear there. 'Please,' he whispered, but she shut him out, plunging her hand into his chassis, and shattering the glass casing of his spark. Only a strangled cry escaped from his lips before he became dead weight in her clutches._

_ "Excellently done, Virigo," Hissed the ancient behind her. Digits gripped her shoulder appraisingly, but she did not react. Emotions deadened as she released the mech's throat… watching him fall to the dusty red earth. How many did this make now…?_

Vertigo awoke with a start, cerulean optics flicking about the room for any signs of danger. Only the mulling of humans and Autobots met her gaze, and she relaxed, breathing out a soft sigh of relief. It had only been a dream.

"You okay?" Sideswipe's voice drifted gently from her side, and she turned her head to meet his gaze. His head was cocked to one side, concern tinting his vocals. The femme nodded, lip plates curling up into a ghost of a smile which he returned.

"Being grounded does not sit well with me. That is all, Sides," Replied Vertigo rising to her feet and stretching her legs. Tension filled every nook and cranny in her body from the tips of her talons to the edges of her wings. She spread said appendages out as far as she could in such a small space, rolling her shoulders and arching her back to try to work out the feeling of stiffness from her limbs. Any more of this and she would go stir-crazy…. She remembered Skywarp's stories about those who did not fly enough.

A shiver ran down her servos. It wouldn't come down to that. It _couldn't _come down to that…_could it_?

Vertigo finished stretching, offering a hand to her male counterpart, helping him to his feet. Nodding appreciatively, Sideswipe flashed her a mischievous grin. "So let's get out of here."

The femme shook her head, "We can't. I have no desire to add to the pile of problems Prime is already dealing with."

"Ahh, it's nothing he couldn't handle." Replied Sideswipe saucily, earning him a playful scowl and a punch in the shoulder from the flyer.

"You really are an aft…."

She frowned after a moment, wondering just what to do with the down time.

It was getting rather ridiculous, she had to admit. The aount of time they were forced to spend in the base was downright pathetic. Sometimes she would browse the internet, but that was beginning to be relatively boring as she processed all of the information she gathered almost instantaneously. Periodically the humans would put on a "movie night" and would all gather together to watch an Earth film. It was usually something that was filled with explosions and riddled with plot holes, but they would occasionally find something that was halfway decent. Vertigo enjoyed these nights. They distracted her from the tedium of everyday life now.

Boredly, the femme looked around, watching Dino recount a tail of particular daring to some of the small organic beings crowded around him. She had heard this one before.

There wasn't much of anything to do. There wasn't even much room for sparring… at least not for her. They had dedicated one such room to that task, but the triple changer was on unequal footing with the rest of them given the restricted size of the alcove. Her strengths rested in her ability for quick movements and being able to outmaneuver her opponents by taking to the air. Enclosed spaces were not her ally.

"This place sucks."

Their civilization had spanned nearly two billion years. Two billion years of technology, philosophy, art, and wisdom neither lost nor forgotten. It lived on within the older generations of their species, but this war was making finding those who remembered more and more difficult.

Humans could not even begin to comprehend the depths of the Prime's mind. His life had spanned nearly fifty thousand vorns; the lifespan of a generation of humans occurred in the blink of an optic. At times, Optimus found it tragic. In the time it took for a human to grow old and pass into the great beyond, a cybertronian would have only just finished developing. He was envious of their short lives at other times. They did not have to bear the burdens of past mistakes for millions of years, carry the responsibility of their entire race for the rest of an immeasurable lifespan.

They were arrogant creatures to think that they were better suited to command the Autobots than Optimus Prime, but this was their planet. The Prime would play by their rules while he was here.

A sigh escaped from his lip plates, rousing the medic who stood beside him from his work. The smaller mech quirked a brow at him, and Optimus shook his head wearily.

"I never wished to come back." He confessed after a long while. This war had taken its toll on them all. He was tired, worn, weighed down by the ghosts of the past.

Ratchet's optics snapped into focus, "You don't mean that." His voice was gruff, but his leader could hear the concern in the undertone.

There was a pregnant pause, and Optimus returned to gazing into the distance, a contemplative expression etched into his visage. "In death, there was peace." The memory of what had happened when his spark had been extinguished was blurry at best… like trying to remember a dream he had had as a sparkling. It was more a feeling than a tangible recollection. He remembered freeing, unbounded serenity; the light brush of a lover's fingers over his battered plates. "I was finally released from this unending war."

"Optimus," Growled Ratchet darkly, "We _need_ you."

The Prime nodded thoughtfully. "I… know. I understand your concern, old friend, and I wish for you to know that will not abandon my people. I promise you that." He had a duty to his people, and as the last Prime, he could not take his responsibilities lightly. His troops really did need him.

Ratchet cuffed him in the arm with a wrench, hissing "You damned well better." The CMO returned to tinkering with an object Optimus could not identify. "I swear to Primus himself if you dare die again I will patch up that overgrown body of yours and reignite your glitched-up spark. You still have to produce another Prime before you can rest."

"Ratchet, I do not think now is-"

"Primus help me, Optimus," The old mech snapped. "You're not getting any younger. You _died _once already. And by sheer _dumb luck_ we managed to find a way to bring you back to life. You may think all of this is _fate,_ but I do not share your faith." He shot a glare over his shoulder. "How long are you going to wait?"

The Prime remained silent. This was not the time to discuss such matters. They were still under the direction of the human bureaucracy, and the mech had no intention of giving them a personal demonstration of cybertronian reproduction. Nor did he have the intention of broaching the subject with the any of the available bots in the vicinity. Raising a sparkling during war time was to be avoided if at all possible, and currently it was indeed avoidable….

He caught sight of Virigo in a far corner, stretching her wings restlessly as she discussed something with Sideswipe. Optimus was genuinely gladdened that the two had forged an exploratory friendship since the demise of The Fallen. It was impossible to miss the way the young mech looked at her sometimes, but she didn't seem to mind it much anymore now that he had halted the majority of his advances.

Vertigo looked around haphazardly as she spoke as was her habit of scanning her surroundings. Noticing that the Prime was observing them, she caught his optics, inclining her head in acknowledgment. She had never broached the subject of what she had said during Megatron's revival, and the wizened leader made no move to push her for it. There was time. If she ever wished to open herself up once more, he would be there for her.

He returned her nod with a slight smile, though part of him felt disheartened as he viewed how wings constantly twitched and stretched haphazardly. She could barely extend them past their usual resting position swept back along her dorsal side. They were massive, mildly awkward given her size.

Sideswipe tugged at her hand, tearing her gaze away from the Prime as he pulled her toward the box in which he kept his meager possessions. Most of the items that were stored in there were weapons of some sort or another, but Optimus knew that the young mech was more sentimental than he let on; there were objects in there that filled an emotional need in their time of war. He picked up a cannon of sorts, cradling it like one would hold a small child as he- presumably- described it in detail. The weapon was passed to Vertigo's hands and she seemed to heft it appraisingly before nodding her approval, handing it back to the mech. Optimus had to admit that they fit well together… perhaps she wouldn't end up mentioning anything to him at all.

"It's a beautiful weapon, isn't it?" Sideswipe positively beamed, waiting for Vertigo's reaction as she held his new cannon in her claws. She regarded it for a few moments, testing its weight and feel in her arms. It was well balanced; not too heavy, but not terribly light either. Running her fingers down the barrel, the femme finally raised her optics to meet those of her anxious counterpart, nodding and cracking a small smile of approval.

"It has a very good feel to it, and the grip is very comfortable. It is quite a very fine piece of weaponry." Said Vertigo after a moment, handing it back over to the mech. "I can certainly think of many situations in which it could be put to good use."

Her thoughts immediately drifted to darker times, remembering the dream that had consumed her earlier in the day… _was it even day? _She checked her chronometer, verifying that it was indeed daytime. It could sometimes be so difficult to track the span of time when one was consistently denied access to the outside world. She barely had any use for tracking time while grounded. She shook the dreadful remnants of her thoughts and shook them from her processor.

She was a different person now. These were different times.

Sideswipe must've caught on because for a moment his cobalt optics conveyed concern, his free hand coming to rest on her shoulder as he asked "What's up?"

Her visor plates unfurrowed once more as she shook her head. "It is nothing."

These really were different times.

His fingers lingered on her armour, warm, and for a moment it was all she could focus on. It was… strange; not quite unpleasant, but not particularly welcome either. It had been a while since he had attempted any form of physical contact with her, and Vertigo couldn't quite decide whether to shrug him off or to allow the amicable display of affection. After a few seconds she finally pulled away, gaze falling to her pedes. Her wings twitched uncomfortably.

The mech took the hint and took a few steps back, placing his new toy back in his trunk. "So… ah…." He faltered for something to say, optics wandering around the relatively small enclosure. "I was think-"

"Sideswipe," A gruff voice interrupted him. Ironhide manifested him a nanoklick later, clapping the young male on the back. Said mech hunched his shoulders in turn, glowering at the weapon's specialist. "It's _your_ turn to play with the humans."

"_Again_?" Sideswipe groaned, rolling his optics in a very human fashion. "They get all over the place and leave these muddy little footprints all over my finish."

"Bumblebee can't. He's going to visit Sam." Ironhide frowned, "And that bossy little human female that always barks at Optimus doesn't trust Vertigo not to crush any of the soldiers. And _I _don't want to do it, so I relegated it to you, youngling. "

The dark femme snickered, shoving Sideswipe towards the miniscule training bay of the humans. "You do not wish to keep our almighty guardians waiting now, Sides, do you?"

He shot her a glare then shook his head, rolling his way over to where a group of soldiers had gathered. If nothing else, watching this would be entertaining.


End file.
